


Solace

by Hermonthis



Category: CyberSix
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: And you have the heart of a human woman after all.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> (Written September 2008. Song inspiration is 'Solace; A Mexican Serenade' by Scott Joplin.)

And you have the heart of a human woman after all.

There is the clink of your heels as Lucas takes the slender fingers of your left hand and rotates you on the darkened floor. There is something so inherently beautiful about him in the evening, with the billowing curtains calling for you against the open window. The smile on his face makes you wonder if he can hear the imaginary symphony inside your head that tumbles down in leagues of decibels into a soft, velvet kiss of a lover.

This will be your last night on this earth and you are determined to make it last as long as you are in his arms. For you, it is the end - but for him, it will be a memory that surpasses his fantasies because this is real, because _you_ are real, and these few several hours surrounding midnight are all yours.

A combination of sorrow and joy gathers in the pits of your stomach like bittersweet chocolate, and you are grateful for that pain. A candy cane of everything life should be you have experienced, and despite your short life you are grateful.

The world is handsome.

You are too.


End file.
